User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/9
Archives *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *Current 9th talk page! Please Please don't retire. I went two years without any popularity at all and just had fun editing the wiki. You are one of the best editors the wiki has ever seen, so good that even V-Rex would be proud of you. Think about it: Without so many editors like you, nobody who wants reliable, unvandalized information on Club Penguin will be out of luck. Please think about this before you officially decide. -- I AM THE WALRUS! GOO GOO G'JOOB!!! 08:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) +_+ (No clue what emoticon this could be) GAH! That internet always tricks ya. So that we don't continue to fight over this (whos fault it is), lets say its BOTH our faults. You are not a bad friend! You are a great friend, its just that sometimes you get offended easily, which does not mean you are a bad friend. It is okay, but sometimes I become clueless >_< I do not remember 2009 on the wiki (except for May O_______O The hacking... vandalism... blocks I made O_O Oops, sorry) Wow, I must've read your mind! XD You can re-friend anyone! Ozone, Lordmaster, Gary the Gaget Guy, Sonic, etc. want to be your friend! In fact, they sent me a message to me about that. They'll be glad to refriend you! That is a great idea! Also, remember it was the summer, so we communicated much more than now. On the weekends, hopefully time zones will not affect us too much. One problem. What website? No social networks, though. I was not there for the incident, but I saw the discussion about it on Shout Box. Speaking of SB, I never talked about you except when Sonic told me you quit. Besides that, I never talked about you. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 00:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) =( Sorry for teh short message. I was just about to reply and now I have to go. -_- I will reply later today hopefully! That's why I titled it =( See ya! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 15:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Do Not Quit Hal, you have not been historic just for the Club Penguin Wiki, but wiki wide. You were the first user out of all wikis to make 12,000 and 13,000 edits. Also, you are a great user and when you say you quit, you don't quit. One last thing, you can quit the wiki if you want to, but DO NOT quit Club Penguin. Just saying. 17:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm the holy founder. LOL! Hiya! Yesterday, I had to get a haircut right when I was about to reply. But then, I played a nine-hole round of golf with my Dad for three hours (which I was not expecting, but a lot of fun), and then went out to dinner. By then, it was 9:00 PM EST, and I had to write two essays in my notebook for Friday. And all I expected was a haircut! XD *Anyway, sorry for late reply. *'Congratulations!!!! 13,000 edits!?!? That must be a Wikia record!!!!!!' *Oh, is it Windows XP? (Heh heh, XP) Because those computers are usually not that old. *Really? Well, I was hacked and the hacker unblocked a lot of accounts. He then blocked TurtleShroom, and vandalised several articles. Then, he found my spare account and hacked into that after someone demoted my regular account. I had school the next day, so I went to bed. The next few days, I went to their wiki and went a huge vandalism spree, and their blocks worked for an hour XD even though they set it for infinite. That was until they blocked my IP. I remember it very clearly, but I'm gonna stop here. *ZOMG an addiction!!! *My schedule is booked daily. XD *Hmmmmm... Super Smash Bros. Wiki? **Actually, they hate talk page conversations X_X *Ohhhh, okay. I won't mention it anymore. *That happens to me too. Frequently. >_< *Actually, I do not remember that. I have a bad memory. *'ONE THING I REMEMBER!!!!!' How we became friends. I welcomed you to the wiki, looking at your user page, I saw you wanted to get a signature. I told you how, and made one for you. Then, you or I asked to meet on CP. I said sure, and so on. =DDDDDDDD Greatbye! I wish that was a word... --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 16:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) !Ayih Backwards hiya... heh... heh... *Hmmm... thats weird! That button must be evil. >:O Sure! That sounds fun. The only problem is that my schedule is totally different from yours. -_- Hopefully, we'll see each other in the summer more often. :D *IMA PHYSIC!!!!! Now I must tell you your future......... I see...... uh..... pie....... I guess I'm not physic >_<... Sometimes computers have too many programs on them and have trouble loading things. That may also be a reason. *That was weird! Two people on my account. It was frightening, but encouraged me to vandalise the W***** (Blacklist filter forces me to censor) Wiki 400 times... although several users were against me doing it... maybe I don't have as bad a memory I think I have... !Eyb --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 14:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hello! You are invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LordMaster96 Promotion Party Hello there! As LordMaster96's best friend, I decided to throw a promotion party for him! See here for more details! Thanks! Brookelas 04:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Does that sound better than Hiya? Yes, that was stupid of me, I'm sorry, that was ENTIRELY my fault, I became bored of the CPW, but I figurerd that if I told you that I left you'd get more angry (as you were mad at me for going to eat lunch 0_o), so I didn't tell you, which was stupid. I'm really sorry. *Well it is Windows XP XDDDDD *YAY I'M A SEMI-SIDEKICK AND PHYSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *I wish I had, but revenge was eating me, and no one else wanted me to, saying thee was viruses there and they'd track my IP, but I couldn't stop. *CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! See, I'd knew you'd get promoted! Like I said, you just gotta believe in yourself. :D See ya around CP(W)! --Alxeedo TALK 11:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Huya! Uh... huya! *XPPPP *My physic powers don't work in the morning >_< *I don't think you should give up. Once another administrator is demoted, you should get two users (me and another) to put you on RFA. *Oh noez! *O_O that could've been valuable! XD *Yea, I know :( The last time we went on was during the Medieval Party. Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 11:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Haya! Heh heh... a instead of i... *OH NOEZ YOU DISCOVERED MEH SECRET!!!!! *Yep. *No problem. I'm always available. (Could you arrange an appointment next time? XD *BIG mistake. No, I'm just kidding. XD That's a good idea, otherwise that other card would be a waste! *Our schedules are like this: Yours: \ Mine: / Hopefully we'll meet more on CP in teh summer. *____________________________|________| *(You could make a smiley face!) XD Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 19:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hoya! I'M RUNNING OUT OF VOWELS!!!! *Don't worry, I've missed about 16 billion of them during my inactivity, and there will be many more votes. *XDDD *That's a long game of Hide and Seek. XD I know, that wasn't really funny >_< *It was a smiley face. Look at it again XD I was hyper. *Thanks! I'm trying to learn new commands. I only know a few. When you come on, we should go on IRC together! *I like your new sig! NEON GREEN IS TEH BEST! Escargots? I don't know what that means. XD Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 14:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sig [[User:Ozone101|'Ozone']] Uh oh...